All that you did
by Child of Insanity
Summary: {SLASH} Draco reflects on his and Harry's past. Sweet at first, but has a twisted end. [H/D]


~All that you did~

Do you remember me? Do you remember the day we first met? I do.

It was in Madame Malkins, I said a lot of things about the wizarding world and Hogwarts that you probably didn't understand at the time. I didn't realise who you were then, I thought you were a pureblood like me, one who had spent all his life in the wizarding world.

I knew who you were the next time that I saw you, the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Voldemort-Could-Not-Kill. I offered you my friendship then, and you refused. I had never been rejected before, people were too afraid of angering my father, and it was definitely a new sensation.

Do you remember when we first talked? No, I don't mean that time in Madame Malkins, that wasn't really talking. I mean when we first had a real, civilized conversation. 

It was a couple of months before the end of our fifth year, as I remember, it was Dumbledore who made us talk. We had been fighting again and he wanted a quick and easy resolution, so he stuck us in a room together, ordered us to talk, and locked the door.

Surprisingly enough, after an hour or so, we did talk. Small things at first, like what classes we were taking, and whether we liked our teachers. Then we moved onto the situation in the wizarding world at the time, and managed to get ourselves embroiled in an argument of Dark vs. Light. To this day, I'm still not entirely sure who won, but I can say that it was rather enlightening. It gave me insights into your personality, and the way you thought, that I would likely not have discovered otherwise, and I think it did the same for you. Our fights certainly lessened afterwards, and by the end of the year we were calling each other 'friend.'

Do you remember when we first kissed? On the Quidditch Pitch after a particularly heated game between our two houses, in front of the whole school? You won, as usual, but it was surprisingly close. We were both on something of a high afterwards and our friendly congratulations, turned into a friendly kiss. I would never have thought it possible for a crowd so large, to become so quiet.

Do you remember when we first made love? Frantic and desperate, we rushed through it and it was over far too soon. We'd been warned that Voldemort would attack the school, and wanted to make what was possibly our last time together, memorable. I believe the bruise where you bit me, stayed on my shoulder for over a week.

We survived that day, and when we next slept together it was far more passionate and pleasure-filled. That was the night that we first said we loved each other.

Do you remember when Professor Shayne first arrived at Hogwarts? I'm sure you do, you were besotted with him from the moment that you first saw him. Tall, dark and handsome, lust at first sight.

Seventh year was painful for me, we were together the whole time, but I saw the way that you looked at him in Advanced DADA or in the Great Hall, and new that we wouldn't last, suspected that we were already apart. I suspected that you were falling back on dear Professor Shayne, and had been doing so since the Christmas holidays, which I had spent at home with my family, and you had spent at school with your favourite Professor. I never spoke of it to you, but it was tearing me apart.

Do you remember when we graduated Hogwarts? When you didn't look back? Your last goodbye to me was a kiss on the cheek, and we never officially broke up. But I knew that we had when you kissed him on your way out, far more passionately than you had kissed me.

Do you remember when you broke my heart? Of course you don't, you couldn't have cared less about how I felt, by then you were far too infatuated with Professor Shayne.

Do you remember the headlines in the Daily Prophet on August 1st, 2001? The Boy-Who-Lived, dead. Killed on your twenty-first birthday by that incomparable lover of yours, Professor Shayne, who was in fact a vampire who instead of sucking blood, sucked life energy. What a birthday present. But no, you wouldn't remember that, you're dead, and now I can never say 'I told you so.' Because I did, even if you were never there when I said it. I told you that he was bad for you, that he was just using you, that nothing good could ever come from your relationship with him, that you should have stayed with me. I never said it to your face though, maybe if I had you would still be alive.

But for some reason, after all you did to me, I can't bring myself to care.

~EnD~

Gah, I honestly have no idea where that ending came from. Very, very odd. 

Everyone but my warped Prof. Shayne belongs to J.K.R. Most of the situations belong to me, as J.K.R is no where near the time that I'm writing in here.


End file.
